The present invention relates to products that are often known as convenience interfaces or panel interfaces. A convenience interface provides a convenient method for personnel to access devices that reside inside an enclosure without opening the enclosure door. These devices can include: (1) control devices with data ports, (2) network access ports, and (3) human interface ports such as for a computer mouse or keyboard, (4) various I/O devices, (5) data storage devices, and (6) programmable devices. The convenience interface sometimes contains various types of electrical power outlets so that personnel can also power their programming device from the same location as the convenience interface. Various equipment, machines, or facilities have control panels that contain one or more of the types of devices described above. Installing a convenience interface with a power outlet and an interface for all the applicable devices inside the control panel allows personnel to perform maintenance without opening the panel door thereby reducing their exposure to the hazardous voltage inside the enclosure. Various control panels are built with a separate power outlet mounted on the inside of the enclosure to provide power for the personnel working inside the panel, the separate power outlet being independent of the convenience interface. The separate power outlet mounted on the inside of the enclosure may include a Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter (GFCI). Additional information about convenience interfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,062, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
One potential issue with such interface devices is that because they are mounted to a panel exterior they are exposed to environmental conditions which may potentially include water or other contaminants which may have an adverse effect on the interface device and potentially leading to shorts. To address this issue, such devices may have a cover which seals with the main body of the housing. When the device is not being used, the cover is supposed to be securely clamped in place. Issues may be created, however, through human error if individuals working with the device do not follow proper procedures and fail to secure the covers in place. What is needed is an improved convenience interface device.